Kate Daniels
Kate Daniels (born July 2, 1953) is an American poet. Life Daniels was born in Richmond, Virginia. She was educated at the University of Virginia (B.A. and M.A. in English Literature) and Columbia University (M.F.A., School of the Arts). Her teaching career has taken her to the University of Virginia; the University of Massachusetts at Amherst; Louisiana State University; Wake Forest University; Bennington College; and Vanderbilt University. A fourth volume, A Walk in Victoria’s Secret, was published in 2010 in the same series. Her poems have appeared in numerous journals magazines, and anthologies including The Best American Poetry 2010, edited by Amy Gerstler, and The Best American Poetry 2008, edited by Charles Wright. In 2003, Daniels served as a judge for the National Book Award in Poetry. She has twice been selected to participate in the Lannan Poetry Foundation’s Readings & Conversations programs, with Philip Levine and Tony Hoagland. Daniels resides in Nashville, Tennessee, where she is professor of English at Vanderbilt University, and chair of the Vanderbilt Visiting Writers Series. She has served as poet in Residence at Duke University Medical Center and Vanderbilt University Medical Center. She is also on the writing faculty of the Washington (D.C.) Center for Psychoanalysis. She has been married to Geoff Macdonald, head coach of women's tennis at Vanderbilt, since 1986. They have 3 grown children. Writing Her poetry consistently explores aspects of gender-based and Southern working class experience, and has been described as “distinct in the general history of southern poetry in its devotion to recovering the urban, working-class South, presenting a vision of the literal and cultural poverty” of such lives." www.encyclopediavirginia.org Recognition Her debut volume of poetry, The White Wave (Pittsburgh, 1984), won the Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize. Her next book, The Niobe Poems (Pittsburgh, 1988), received honorable mention for the Paterson Poetry Prize.'' Four Testimonies, her 3rd volume, was selected by Dave Smith for his imprint Southern Messenger Series, published by LSU Press (1998). Other awards which Daniels has received include the Crazyhorse Prize for Poetry; a Pushcart Prize; the Louisiana Literature Poetry Prize; and the James Dickey Prize from ''Five Points: A Journal of Literature and Art. She was named the winner of the 2011 Hanes Award for Poetry by the Fellowship of Southern Writers for her work to date. Awards * Hanes Award for Poetry, Fellowship of Southern Writers, 2011 * Lannan Foundation Writers Residency Fellowship, 2009 Lannan Foundation * Best American Poetry of 2010 * Best American Poetry of 2008 * Pushcart Prize * Crazyhorse Prize for Poetry * Louisiana Literature Poetry Prize * James Dickey Prize * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize * Bunting Fellowship, Harvard University Publications Poetry *''The White Wave''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1984. ISBN 978-0-8229-3493-6 *''The Niobe Poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1988. ISBN 978-0-8229-3596-4 *''Four Testimonies: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: State University Press, 1998. ISBN 978-0-8071-2260-0 * A Walk in Victoria’s Secret. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2010. ISBN 978-0-8071-3706-2 Edited *''Of Solitude and Silence: Writings on Robert Bly'' (edited with Richard Jones). Boston: Beacon Press, 1981. *Muriel Rukeyser, Out of Silence: Selected poems. Evanston, IL : TriQuarterly Books, Northwestern University, 1992. Except where noted, bibiliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kate Daniels, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 23, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References * Daniel Cross Turner. “New Fugitives: Contemporary Poets of Countermemory and the Futures of Southern Poetry.” The Mississippi Quarterly: The Journal of Southern Cultures. Special Issue on Southern Poetry. 58: 1-2 (Winter-Spring 2004-2005): 315-345. * Encyclopedia Virginia: http://www.encyclopediavirginia.org/Daniels_Kate_1953- * A Conversation: Mark Jarman and Kate Daniels,” Atlanta Review (Volume VII, Number 1, Fall-Winter 2000), pp. 14-25. * “Biographies and Moderation: Dialogue with Kate Daniels and Philip Levine,” interviewed by Craig Watson. Vanderbilt Review (Volume XI, 1995), pp. 121-144. Notes External links ;Poems * "The Pedicure" at Blackbird: an online journal of literature and the arts * "Doc," Cortland Review (winter 2009). ;Audio / video * Kate Daniels at PennSound * "Interview of [[Tony Hoagland]", Lannan podcast] *"Bathing" read by Michael DuBon ;About *Kate Daniels (1953- ) in the Encyclopedia Virginia. * Kate Daniels at Vanderbilt University * Image Artist of the Month. * Authors who influenced award-winning poet Kate Daniels, Southern Literary Review * “Interview with Kate Daniels,” interviewed by Charlotte Pence. Chapter 16 (November 15, 2010). http://www.chapter16.org/content/writing-world Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:University of Virginia alumni Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Wake Forest University faculty Category:Bennington College faculty Category:Vanderbilt University faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets